


When A Kiss Isn't Just A Kiss

by WaltzingLikeIts1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, In which Cat Grant comes back, Reunions, for the long haul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzingLikeIts1698/pseuds/WaltzingLikeIts1698
Summary: In which Cat's been off finding herself or "diving" or whatever she's calling it today. Kara's moved on, which Cat was expecting. It's what she hoped for, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	When A Kiss Isn't Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who sucks at exposition

She asked me if I believed in soulmates. Who even asks someone that? When I told her that of course I don't, she looked so lost.

She turned around and kept walking. I was following behind her when she finally stopped.

Before I could even get out a "what the hell" she asked me, almost out of the blue, "then why are you getting married to her?"

Of course it wasn't out of the blue. We were having the whole do you believe in magic and true loves kiss conversation mere minutes ago. But then again most people don't continue an awkward conversation because they didn't get the answer they wanted.

She's always like that. Infuriatingly persistent. Always chasing the story.  
I reply with, "Because." Succinct. Simple. It wasn't good enough for her.  
"Because why?" She looked at me with eyes that seemed to already know the answer.

Almost defiantly I shoot back, "Because it makes sense. Because he makes me happy. Because he never left."

That's the answer. That's the scoop she didn't know she was chasing, which if we're being honest, she most definitely already knew why. Of course she did. She's Cat Grant.

"He didn't, did he?" She starts walking. I grab for her arm. It's an act that screams "Cat." "Wait." "That's not what I meant."

She's not having any of it.

She's already at the next intersection. She briefly turns around. "I'm happy for you two."

She continues walking, as if she's never stopped. I'm there at the crosswalk behind hers. I'm not even sure if the do not walk signal is blinking. How could I walk after she said something like that?  
I followed her. I must've. Because we're standing in front of my building now.  
"This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

She sighed. I wonder if it was the "what the fuck are you talking about?" stare.  
"Kara..." My eyebrow must've shot up to my hairline if the grimace on her face is anything to go by. So no, I haven't mastered the art of subtlety in the almost three years she's been gone. She clears her throat.

"We should really catch up. Maybe over some drinks."

I tense.

"Or something easier. Coffee. Nonans. You were always fond of that overly sweet drink passing itself off as coffee they served there."

I didn't give any sort of confirmation, but she carried on as if I did.

"Lovely. I'll see you there. Say Friday at 10 o'clock?"

Still no response. She picks a nonexistent piece of lint off my shoulder. She shakes her head. 

"Goodnight, Kara."

There it goes again. So she does actually know my name. I'll make a note of it.

She's starts leaning in. I'm suddenly very aware of what's going on. The feeling of her lips on my cheek is all too present. It's all consuming. Any closer and she would've touched the corner of my lips.

The smirk is back. I barely mumbled back a "Goodnight Cat".

  
  


"When are you gonna see her again?"

"See who?"

"Kara."

"Now what makes you think I saw Kara already?"

Cat doesn't know what's worse: the pregnant pause or Carter's all knowing stare.

"I'm supposed to see her this Friday."

"But?

"But I don't think I can."

"Bullshit."

"Carter Grant."

"Mom."

"It's complicated."

"Define complicated." 

"She has a previous engagement." Any other instance of a good play on words would make Cat proud, but she can't even muster a fake smile now.

A knowing glint passes his eyes. The look is all Grant.

"But if she didn't have this—engagement—would she go with you?"

"I don't know."

Carter let's out an exasperated sigh. He's going to have to go on the gentler approach.

"If Kara didn't have another arrangement already made, would it be easier for her to see you?"

"I would like to imagine." She let's out with a smile.

"So how could you make it easier for her?"

"By revealing some truths."

"Well then?"

She gives him a once over. Has he really grown out of her little boy already? She ruffles his hair. 

He let's out a groaned "Mom".

She lets go of the fleeting thought. 

"Thank you, Carter. "

"Anytime."

She's so happy that that's true. That she gets to have all the time with this son. She has the sneaking suspicion that someone abused their red and blue costume to give Carter's father a visit when he was threatening to take full custody after an incident involving Cat being unable to receive a phone call from Carter's school during an emergency. However minor, Cat still beats herself up about it. And now, she might have more time with her eldest.

Adam and her's relationship is nowhere near hallmark, but there's improvements being made constantly. And she has Kara to thank for all of it. Carter recognizes the wistful look.

"Have fun on your date with Kara."

That was all Cat needed to be taken out of her musings. 

"It's not a date."

"But you want it to be."

Alright, off to bed with you."

"But it's barely about to be ten. Shouldn't we discuss having a later bedtime."

"If it's still referred to as bedtime, the answer is no."

"Touché."

"Bonne nuit."

"Goodnight, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
